


[Podfic] Down To Earth by prosodiical

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofDown To Earthby prosodiical.Author Summary:Crowley takes Aziraphale to Paris, gives in to temptation, and helps the angel sort out his wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, fandomtrees





	[Podfic] Down To Earth by prosodiical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down To Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302675) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



> Thank you to prosodiical for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This is a gift for Melime for the fandomtrees event. I hope you like it! I am also a fan of the Good Omens wing grooming trope.
> 
> It was also recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Wish Fulfillment.

**This is a podfic of _Down To Earth_** **by prosodiical.**

**Author Summary:**

Crowley takes Aziraphale to Paris, gives in to temptation, and helps the angel sort out his wings.

**Fandom:** Good Omens

**Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

**Original Fiction** :[ by prosodiical on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302675)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 15:08

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/down-to-earth-final-mixdown/DownToEarth_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to prosodiical for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> The song featured in this podfic is _And then there was silence_ by Nicolas Jeudy.
> 
> Wanna chat? You can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
